Hey, your not a shinobi!
by AnimeFanatic343
Summary: Naruto characters are just minding their business when a strange explosion occurs and 2 people appear. for info on the 2 people read my other story Jackal. NaruHina OC/OC M for safety. Reviews   more chapters. no flames. constructive critisism please.


Jackal was walking to school with Naomi on an average day. Her holding him on a leash, literately, while he begged her to let him go smash something. "aww come on i'll be carefull"

"you always say that and when I do let you go someone gets hurt" Naomi replied tugging his chain.

Jackal groaned at the tug and felt her tug again but this time pulled him into a...portal?

Naruto was just getting done with his breakfast at Ichiraku's when there was suddenly a massive explosion and dust cloud at the training field. "what the heck?" he said as he went to check it out while all the villagers went into a small panic. Tsunade could see it from her office and sent every available ninja while some stayed behind to guard the village in case of an attack.

Jackal got up holding an unconscious Naomi in his arms "tsk, this is troublesome" he muttered before a kunai was thrown at his feet and about 25 ninja stood before him. They all thought he did something to the girl he was holding.

"Let her go" a pink haired one shouted.

Jackal pondered this for a moment and said "screw you pinky"

At this comment Sakura charged him with a chakra loaded fist and aimed for his face. She thought she had him but he vanished faster then she could blink. "what the..." she said before noticing Jackal setting Naomi under a tree and taking his collar off. 'why is he wearing a collar?' she thought as naruto, shikamaru, hinata, neji, and Tsunade showed up.

"now then" Jackal said before cracking his knuckles "time for fun" multiple shinobi threw kunai and shuriken at him but when they were about to hit an amethyst dome blocked them and flung them back.

Jackal dissipated the dome and pulled out a belt of sword hilts with no blade.

He picked the biggest hilt and a crystal blade formed.

He looked at the ninja and said "Bring it on weaklings"

hinata and neji used their byakugan and had shock on their face Neji immediately notified Tsunade "Lady tsunade, he has no chakra"

"then how was he able to summon that defense"

"I don't know"

Naruto simply walked out to the front and said "hand over the girl and we won't kill you"

"once again, SCREW YOU" Jackal shouted

Naruto made around 1,000 clones and charged Jackal.

Jackal simply snapped his fingers and crystal pillars impaled all the clones.

"your tricks won't work on me" he said with a grin but before he could react naruto appeared infront of him with a rasengan and sakura was behind him with a chakra charged fist along with Hinata and Neji to each side. Jackal found that he couldn't dodge because shikamaru caught him with the shadow possession jutsu, and tsunade was coming from above aiming to dropkick Jackal.

Jackal merely smiled as the attacks hit him. The shinobi relaxed thinking they had got him when Sai and Kakashi showed up asking what happened. "Just a little kidnapper that was stronger then we thought" sakura told him while naruto grinned at the limp body in the crater.

Sai was looking at the girl that was supposedly kidnapped when she woke up. "she's awake" sai alerted everyone who proceeded to approach her "what happened" she asked

"someone tried to take you but we stopped them" naruto said with his trademark grin "whats your name"

"Naomi" she said before looking around worriedly

"is something wrong" kakashi asked

"where is Jackal?"

"who?" naruto had utter confusion on his face

"he was wearing a collar" she added

"oh, y-you must mean th-that guy" Hinata said pointing to Jackal's limp body in the crater

upon seeing this most would think Naomi would be sad but instead she gave Kakashi a right hook and uppercut Sai. Everyone was shocked but before they could defend themselves Naomi roundhoused Naruto and jabbed Sakura in the gut. She then proceeded to catch Hinata and Neji in a lariat while Shikamaru retreated quickly.

Naruto quickly recovered and went to punch Naomi when Jackal caught Naruto's fist. "But weren't you

…." Naruto looked at the crater and saw a pile of purple dust. 'Substitution?" he thought before jackal swung his reformed crystal blade at Naruto only to have it smashed by Sakura

"this is a waste of time" Jackal said before kicking Naruto and sakura away. "I severely over estimated you" Jackal began to walk away before being tackled by Naomi and having his collar reattached. "Gotcha" she said with a smirk "DAGNABBIT" he yelled as he sat on the ground and crossed his arms looking away while Naomi held his leash and walked over to the cautious shinobi.

"Sorry about his behavior, he gets rowdy when I'm not tugging his leash she said with a chuckle

"Whaddya mean HE gets rowdy, YOU took out half the squad." Naruto angrily blurted out

"maybe next time you won't knock out my boyfriend" she said glaring at the blonde dunce.

"Why do you keep him on a leash?" Sakura couldn't help but ask

"His personality changes every 100 years, his last one was more calm and passive, but this one is addicted to fighting and massively over-protective. To keep him under control I put a leash on him." she said tugging on it"

"just how old is he" Tsunade asked

"700 years old" she replied

Tsunade was shocked at how this bow could be 700 years old and still look so young after everyone else had woken up and seen Jackal on a collar they slightly relaxed but were still cautious of Naomi.

Tsunade quickly explained the situation to them and told them to calm down.

"now to figure out what to do with you two" she said massaging her temples


End file.
